


Leaving Impressions

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, religious irreverence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gods of the Norsemen will soon leave them, and a new god has already arrived to take their place. Sif is both relieved and concerned -- and on behalf of both the Norsemen, and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I needed some fluff, with vague inspiration from 30_romances (Livejournal) prompt "gargoyle", and the 100_women (Dreamwidth) prompt "comfort".

The sky rumbled with lightning that sounded conspicuously like discontent, and the insistent rain began to trickle under the collar of Sif's cloak. She drew it tighter about her neck, letting the water strike the treated leather instead and pour off, and did not lift her gaze from the stone building that had been constructed alongside the town.

It was unwelcoming, she thought. Tall and plain, and topped with sharp spires, and each corner adorned with two twisted bestial faces, captured in the midst of a leering cackle. On a pleasant day they merely glared at oncomers; today, the rain poured from their mouths like an endless stream of disdain.

She started as arms wound around her from behind and jammed her elbow reflexively into the offender's stomach, but she met no resistance and received only a light chuckle for her efforts. _Thor._ She protested, "You sneak up on me at your peril."

"I saw you deep in contemplation and I had no wish to disturb you."

"Ah, _well_ , now I am clearly not disturbed," Sif said, rolling her eyes. Thor only smiled and nuzzled at her ear, brushing aside damp hair. He cared nothing for the way their embrace was transferring all that rain onto his clothes; he never did mind poor weather. "I was just wondering what manner of deity adorns his places of worship with such ugly creatures."

Thor glanced up to study the statues, and admitted, "I had the same question. A villager told me that the priest claimed they would ward off evil spirits."

"Evil spirits," Sif scoffed, but under her breath.

The Norsemen were a good lot. She didn't care much for Midgard, didn't enjoy the reverence the Asgardians met with here, or the strange, peculiar ways of the humans as Thor did -- but she had no quarrel with them either. They were a primitive people, but they were also warm-hearted, open-minded, and fun-loving. They had welcomed the bearers of this new religion into their land without judgment.

Just in time.

"They will be glad for something to believe in," Thor murmured, his thoughts taking the same turn.

Sif turned around in his embrace, gently placing her palm against his cheek. "They will be _fine,_ " she reassured him. "They were fine before we came, and they will be fine once we have gone. They are long out of danger from the frost giants."

"I just don't see the point of it," he said, adopting a more testy tone. "Father _says_ it is for their sake that we must leave the mortals to their lives, but in what way are we not _improving_ their lives? Because of us they have knowledge of magic, and Yggdrasil, worlds beyond their own. They have been saved from outside invaders and the Jotun themselves. We have brought them to new lands and shown them a better way!"

"You know his mind on this! I know you do because I was there when he explained it to you." Sif shoved his face a little to catch his attention, and his eyes fixed on her, lips quirking up with amusement. "They do not _need_ our help -- and we must make sure that remains the case. If they become wholly dependent on us, then--"

"I know." Thor sighed, leaning forward to press his forehead to hers. Sif's thumb traced over his cheekbone, fond.

She added teasingly, "And he is probably not wrong to want you home. He must remind you that _Asgard_ is where you belong, no matter how much fun you have drinking and warring with the Midgardians."

He laughed, squeezing his arms tighter around her. "Now, that complaint I could not understand. The only thing I see wrong is that you don't join me for the drinking and warring nearly often enough."

Sif grinned at him, and met his impulsive kiss, her fingers tangling into his wet hair. She knew that he was unhappy to leave Midgard the way his father wished, but he was in high spirits. He was young, and excitable, easily distracted and easily won. As long as he had his friends and his family, he could go anywhere, do anything. As long as Sif had _him_ , she almost thought the same, even so far from home.

There was a discreet cough behind them, barely audible, and Sif tugged away reflexively. The Midgardian behind them was dripping with rain, smiling somewhat awkwardly as he held a covered basket in his arms.

"Do you need refuge from the storm?" he asked, kindly. "I can offer you a place to stay..." He nodded at the ugly construction, with its twisted guardians.

 _Ah, the priest._ Sif cleared her throat and said, "We were only passing by."

"Investigating," Thor chimed in.

"All who seek the light of God are welcome here," said the man, glancing between them. "May I ask your names, travelers?"

Thor straightened, shoulders turning back, stance squaring. He pronounced, "I am Thor."

The effect on the priest was instant. His smile turned amused, almost condescending; he surveyed them both without any genuine interest. "Ah, yes. _Thor._ I have heard a great deal about you from the Norsemen. I admit, though, I was expecting someone a little more... convincing."

He might as well have said aloud, _Those silly Norsemen and their silly beliefs. Can you believe they think a god walks among them when you are obviously nothing more than a man?_ as if he were so much wiser than they, so much more sophisticated, to know better.

And even though she had thought the same about the reference to evil spirits, Sif felt irrationally protective. She glanced at Thor in time to see him stiffen, eyes narrowing with irritation. In that same heartbeat their surroundings lit as bright as day, a calamitously loud crack of thunder briefly deafening them, so intense that the priest flinched away, and then curled around his basket, gaze flicking between them and the clouded sky above.

"I-- I beg your pardon," the man said, suddenly less confident. "If you don't need any help, then I -- must get inside, I have... things to attend to..."

He hastened on his way without waiting to listen for a response. Sif remained unsmiling and wary, watching him until he was out of earshot, before turning around to Thor and laughing lightly. He did the same, hearty chuckle ringing through the air, and swept her up again for another kiss.

"They'll be glad for something else to believe in," Thor reminded them both.

"Though maybe that particular priest will reconsider before he insults _our_ people again," she said, sweetly.


End file.
